God of War: Vengance
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: Sethos grew up without a father. His mother had told him as a boy tales of how mighty a warrior his father was. Yet, the hate he had for the man far outweighed the love. Now a Spartan Warrior, Sethos unearths a secret that rocks the very foundations of his soul...
1. Prolouge

**A:U: Hey, what's up guys, I've been of the radar for a while now but I'm back. I have since passed my account to my brother, who is now MASTER T-REX. Yet, he has allowed me to continue to publish any stories I come up with so look out for many more chapters to come! So sit back, go to the bathroom if you need to, and enjoy the fic. Remember R&R!**

_Before Kratos had slayed the Gods of Olympus… Before he had challenged the Fates… Kratos had killed Ares, the God of War, and took his place. _

_Kratos was revered as the man who became a god, worshipped by the people of Sparta, and feared by all._

_Before the end of his reign as the God of War, Kratos descended to Sparta from Olympus and planted his seed into a woman, as all gods do. This seed had taken hold in the womb of the woman, and it grew. Eventually, that seed grew into a boy, and that boy had reached the brink of manhood. The boy It was then did he learn of who his father really was. This revelation left a mark on the boy, who swore to kill the man who had left his mother and him to fend for themselves. _

_Sethos will stop at nothing to kill his father, the God of War, no matter who stands in his way. _

_God of War: Vengeance_

_Prologue_

" Sethos, we cannot keep fighting much longer! We must retreat back to the city walls!"

"NO! Spartans never surrender Gorus, never die, and NEVER RETREAT!"

With that Sethos charged out of the remaining group of Spartans and into the fray. He slit the neck of the first barbarian he saw with the edge of his shield and then stabbed another with his spear. The Barbarian gurgled and spat blood until Sethos rammed the barbarian with his shield, which caused the barbarian to slide off of his impaled spear. Hordes of barbarians attacked Sethos but his speed and skill outmatched even the greatest of Spartan warriors.

He saw a barbarian archer and threw his spear at him, impaling itself into the barbarian's throat. Sethos drew his sword and advanced towards his enemies. He hacked and slashed his way through the barbarians, now with the help of his Spartan comrades, to the barbarian king. The Spartans lined into a phalanx and charged the Kings soldiers, which were dispatched successfully.

After killing most of the Barbarian King's best soldiers, a bloodied Sethos stepped out of the phalanx to give the king a chance to live.

"Barbarian, I will give you only one more chance to retreat to your lands…"

"And if I do not, Spartan, what will you do? My empire has thousands of warriors, and if I die then someone else shall take my place? I do not fear you, petty Spartan, and I do not fear death…"

The Barbarian King should have feared Sethos.

"If you do not retreat then you… will… DIE!"

With those words, Sethos threw his sword at the king, lodging it into his head. The rest of the Spartans attacked the remaining solders. Sethos revels in all his glory and shouts "For Sparta!"

_ The battle was won, and the Spartans were greeted as heroes in their city. The name Sethos was on every tongue in Sparta, with tales of his victory spreading so far as to the ears of the Gods. Many claim that Sethos is a legend that would rival even the mighty Kratos, God of War. Little did people realize that Sethos was no ordinary man, and that he himself did not even know that he was the son of the God of War. _

**A.N: Sorry for such a brief taste of the story, but it's just the prologue and I have quite a story in mind for Sethos, Son of Kratos. Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, R&R!**

**Sincerely, the Original MASTER T-REX**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Sorry for the wait. I had writers block. My badness readers. Can you find it in your steel-ridden hearts to forgive? No? Well, FINE THEN! SEE IF I CARE!**

**Anyways, here is part one of the two part first chapter. I will dish out the second part sometime very soon. Without further ado, the first actual chapter of God of War: Vengeance!**

Chapter One:

What Do You Fear?

_Sethos had taken to wine and women along with the rest of his platoon of death-dealing warriors. Yet his mind was elsewhere, thinking about his battles, both won and lost. He remembered the blood, the sound of steel against steel, the battle cries and screams of pain, the losses and victories. He remembered it all like it happened only a minute ago. It was like he was peering into hell itself._

_Sethos withdrew from the feast and physical pleasantries and stepped into the cool moonlight night to clear his mind of the dark memories. He walked through the crowds that flooded the streets of Sparta, celebrating his victory. People he didn't know patted his back and shoulders, congratulating him on yet another victory for the glory of Sparta. He made his way to the arena, where he walked onto the abandoned sands, remembering how he began paving his road of blood and death. It all started on the very sands he stood on, the fateful day his future was forever sealed as a warrior of death…_

…

_The markets were alive. Moving and humming with the smells of spices, fruit, and other precious goods. _

_When Sethos was undergoing Spartan training as an agoge, he stole food from the markets from time to time as all the agoge did. Once, he tried to steal a pomegranate, and was so close to taking it, but he was spotted by a Spartan guard and brought to the city square to be determined his fate. The public deemed that he was to die in the arena against the ferocious Spartan gladiators. The sixteen year old didn't plead for mercy or spill tears to the people for what he had done. He had accepted his fate, and if he was to die in the arena, he would do so fighting back._

…

Sethos was sitting in a cell across from a sickly old man, and another, older agoge. The three shared their silence with only the roar of the crowd above them to remind them of their fate. Sethos stared deeply at the ground while the agoge was crying in the corner. The old man looked ready for death to claim him, showing a flame of fight in his light grey eyes.

The old man broke the silence and said, "Agoge, why are you here? What is your age? What did you do that has caused you to be condemned to death?"

Sethos remained silent for a moment, and then answered, "I tried to steal fruit, and got caught by those spineless guards. I was arraigned in Spartan public and they sentenced me to death in the arena. I am sixteen years of age, elder. Yet, I will not get on two knees and be forced to suck the cock of death. If I am to die it will be on my terms, fighting for my life-"

"Do you not fear death, young Spartan? Surely you fear something?"

"I fear nothing and nobody. I am molded to show no pain or fear. I accept any punishment bestowed upon me and if I must I will kill any enemy without remorse, regret, or hesitation. I am a Spartan…"

The old man was impressed with Sethos' determination. He turned to the crying agoge and said, "And what of you, sniveling worm? What is it that you did?"

The agoge caught his breath and in between gasps of air said, "I was charged with death in the arena for Adultery. A very beautiful Spartan woman took a liking to me. She told me that she was tired of her old, senile husband, and wanted my body in her bedchamber. She lustfully forced herself upon me, and clouded my judgment. I was tricked by that temptress into laying with her whenever her husband left her. She told me she loved me and when he died, I would be her husband. One day, we were physically engaging each-other when her husband arrived home early and saw what we were doing. That woman convinced him that I forced myself upon her and made her sleep with me or I threatened to kill her. I truly loved her…"

He went back to crying once more, which caused Sethos to sneer and yell, "Brother, gather you fucking wits and stop this foolish weeping. You are a Spartan, born and bred to kill and survive, are you not?!"

The older agoge replied, "Who are you to call me 'brother'? That title is less than undeserving of me. I am only weeping for the fact that I will probably not see another day outside of these coliseum walls. That I will die here, on the sands as entertainment for a crowd…"

Sethos looked at the agoge and said, "We have been through the rigors of Spartan training, and fended for ourselves, braving through the cold winters and the blazing summers. It is only fair to call you brother, not out of love but respect. What is your name, brother?"

Gorus and Sethos got up and walked up to each other and clasped forearms, the respectable greeting from one to another.

"Gorus. And of yours?"

"I am Sethos. If you die today, remember that you died with a brother at your side and that even in death you stood tall for battle…"

Gorus nodded silently and the two sat down in silence listening to the crowd roar for yet another blood-gurgling death. It was for what seemed like ages that they were sitting there, listening to deaths playground, until a guard came to collect the three.

The guard unlocked the door and said, "Time for Charon to send you to the next life"

The three walked in single file, Sethos being last. As he was passing the guard he spat on his feet and sneered.

"I'll teach you, impudent boy!"

The guard punched the shackled Sethos, sending him to his knees and drawing blood from his lip. Sethos laughed at the guard and spat blood at his legs. The guard was about to strike him again when his senior officer arrived and said, "Officer! Take these prisoners to the gates immediately!"

The guard hit the wall in frustration. He kicked at the ground and told them to start walking. The three obliged to his order and made their way down the turns and hallways to the gates of the arena. There they stood. Where they were all unshackled and given each a gladius. Sethos took the blade and examined it. He said, "One rusty blade to wager my life? I will take this blade and show that crowd that any man can fall, no matter how outmatched or outnumber his wielder may be…"

_The crowd stomped their feet in the stand, in anticipation for the execution. Sethos stared at the sand, bright with blood from the last match. Sethos closed his eyes and cleared his mind for the task at hand. He gripped his gladius firmly in his right hand, until his knuckles turned white. His breathing became steady and calm. Yet he was curdling his rage and anger inside, waiting to unleash it against his attackers._

_The gates opened and the horns played triumphantly. The sun blazed into the now open eyes of Sethos. He was ready to unleash death itself._

…

**A.N: What will Sethos do? Will Gorus survive? Who is the old man? Tune in next time on G.O.W: V! **


End file.
